


you and I might just be the best thing

by mysterixn



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cunnilingus, F/M, For the first time, Geralt gets fucked, Geralt is embarrassed, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Yen loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterixn/pseuds/mysterixn
Summary: Yennefer has something new for the bedroom, and Geralt likes it a lot more than he thought he would.Aka Geralt is fucked (literally).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 26
Kudos: 252





	you and I might just be the best thing

**Author's Note:**

> *walks in after multiple months of silence with starbucks in my hand, drops this on the floor, and walks out*
> 
> So I was watching Eldena Doubleca5t's new video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNciSjBTkGA) and he mentioned "Men! Getting! Pegged!" and I was immediately struck with a bolt of inspiration and smashed out 3.5k words/6 pages of Geralt getting railed in a single 24-hour period. This is what is important in life.
> 
> The title is from Haven't Had Enough by Marianas Trench. Yes, my working title for this was Men! Getting! Pegged!

Geralt slumped to the small cot below them, letting out a slight pant. Next to him, Yennefer was considerably more out of breath – he had done a good job, then – and had a satisfied smile on her face. He could smell the evidence of their coupling, a heady mix of her cum and his, underlined with Yen’s own particular scent of jasmine and vanilla and _home_. For all his inadequacies with human interaction, he could do this, could touch and satisfy and provide an amount of care that had never been taught or encouraged in this profession. This was his way of countering his primal violence.

Yennefer rolled over to face him, naked thighs brushing against his own, her hair falling into her face gently. Geralt unthinkingly reached up and tucked it behind her ear, marveling at the silken feel of the dark tresses, and at the softness of her skin as he brushed his fingers along her jaw. Her own hand trailed along his bicep and hip, and she smiled as she watched her fingers. “You are quite talented at that.”

Geralt grunted softly. “Could say the same for you,” he said, moving her hair away to gently touch her neck and shoulders. She grinned.

“There’s more I could do, you know,” she said slyly, and Geralt watched her eyes, mildly wary. She looked up at him, gentleness and excitement in her eyes, her scent exuding only lust and contentment. Nothing sinister. Not that he would expect Yen to hurt him, but she certainly had had cards up her sleeve before that Geralt hadn’t expected, and they didn’t tend to be pleasant surprises. She caught his cautious glance, and smirked softly, her hand caressing his thigh, dangerously close to his cock. “Come now, I wouldn’t hurt you. Not during sex.”

“But elsewhen,” he added dryly, and Yen laughed lightly.

“Not unless my dear Witcher deserves it,” she said, gently taking him in hand. He sucked in a breath as his cock stirred at her touch. Witchers didn’t operate under typical human refractory periods, a fact that Yen had delighted in numerous times. She seemed just as insatiable as him.

As such, his cock quickly hardened as she stroked him, and he groaned, grasping her hips, intending to pull her atop him. Yennefer stopped him, though, placing her hands on his. “Ah, ah. I said I had things to do, and things I will do,” she said, a glint in her eyes. “On your front, Witcher.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow. That was… new. He wanted to ask what she wished to do, wanted to know what was going on and how to control the situation – and yet, things never operated like that with Yen. It was a give-and-take, neither being in control at the same time, each acquiescing to the other before reversing it. He figured he could live with it for the time being. Yen liked surprising him, after all.

He obeyed, then, scooting slightly so he could roll over onto his stomach. He could hear Yen’s pleased hum, could smell her pussy start to drip, and the knowledge sent a bolt of arousal through him. Being able to tell when a woman was excited was a wonderful feature of his senses, and it being _Yen_ he could smell made it even more heady.

Hearing a slight rustling behind him, he twisted his head to watch her. Geralt admired the curve of her ass as she bent to grab something, the gentle slope of her back, and the soft skin of her creamy white thighs. She found what she wanted, and turned to catch him staring at her. She grinned. Geralt groaned and put his head back down into his arms.

Yennefer settled behind him, straddling the backs of his legs. He could feel her wetness against his calf, knowing some of it was his cum dripping from her, too. He heard… perhaps the sound of a vial uncorked. His confusion mounted. 

Yennefer made herself known by sliding one hand up the back of his thigh, and then he felt his ass cheeks being spread, and a cool wetness touched the skin between his balls and his hole. He nearly jumped, whipping his head around to look at Yen, who smiled softly at him, simply rubbing her fingers along the bit of skin, trailing down to his balls to grip and tug gently to hear him groan. 

“Yen, I – I’ve never…” He mentally frowned at the extraordinarily uncharacteristic stutter in his voice, but found he couldn’t help it. He wasn't a prude in any sense of the word – living past 100 had its perks by way of lovers – but this had never been on the table with women. Women were not commonly inclined to be in control around a Witcher. 

He figured Yen was usually an exception to any and all expectations, though. 

Yennefer looked the slightest bit startled, as if she hadn't expected that revelation, but she leaned over him to press kisses along his shoulder, meeting his eyes. “You tell me when, and I’ll stop. But I promise this can feel _very_ good.” She kissed him deeply, and his eyes slid shut, relishing in the soft touch of her mouth against his. His legs relaxed slightly, his whole body no longer tense at the touch.

Pulling back gently, Geralt softly said, “Okay,” and let his head fall back down. Yennefer took her time returning to her task, nibbling at the skin of his neck and pressing warm, open-mouthed kisses against his back, pointedly not avoiding the multitude of scars on her way down. Geralt relaxed a bit further. _Ah, the simple touch of a woman’s mouth._

Her mouth left his skin, and no, he didn’t whimper, not at all, and Yen laughed just the slightest bit. Geralt felt the soft press of a finger against his hole. It didn’t dip very far in, just sliding in tiniest bit in and out to get him used to it. He tried not to tense up, his senses confused on whether this was good or not. Her finger went in a bit deeper, and he decided the sensation was simply weird, neither pleasant or unpleasant. Her fingers were small, and hardly caused any discomfort, even if the feeling was foreign. He licked his lips, and quietly mumbled into his arms, “You can do another.”

Yen apparently heard him, because her finger slid out, this time pressing two fingers in. There was a slight stretch, a very new feeling that had Geralt tensing, but Yen gently soothed him, mumbling soft words and keeping her fingers still until he unclenched. Only then did she continue, sliding them all the way in slowly. He tolerated it, getting used to the feeling as she gently moved them inside him. Almost as if she were searching for something…

Her fingers moved just so, and a sharply pleasurable sensation shot through his spine. His eyes widened, and he gripped at the cot below him. “Fuck– what the–”

Yen’s satisfaction was evident. She pressed against it again, and it had Geralt arching his back and growling. “Now _that_ is how this feels good,” she said, holding her fingers against the spot and rubbing softly. Geralt felt his cock leak precum beneath him, the waves of pleasure crashing over him. He was nowhere near cumming, but whatever that sensation was had him feeling like he was about to. It was quite overwhelming and so, _so_ perfect because it was Yennefer. 

"Are you just gonna– _fuck–_ do this until I come?" Geralt growled through gritted teeth. 

"Well, I was going to fuck you," Yen said nonchalantly, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Geralt's head spun and his cock throbbed. "But you look to be quite enjoying yourself here, so…" 

Geralt made up his mind rather quickly. He reached back and caught her wrist in his hand, and turned to look at her. "Show me. How… how you'd fuck me."

Yennefer's scent of arousal spiked at that, and she took in a shuddering breath, before removing her fingers, and Geralt was long past trying to play down the fact that he whimpered as she did so. "Of course," she said softly, whispering kisses along his ass and thighs, biting just enough to hear him groan. She stood up then, and he heard her pad across the room to her bag to grab something. 

He tried to stay patient as she rustled through her bag, and quickly heard her returning. "Do you want to look?" she asked. Geralt took the opportunity to sit up, taking the ache off his back from laying down while being pleasured immensely, and looked at what she held. It was… certainly a wooden cock. _So that's how she intends to fuck me._ It curved up just slightly, thinner and just a bit shorter than his own, and looked attached to a series of loops and clasps. As he watched, Yennefer messed with them, unbuckling and rebuckling as needed until it was settled around her hips, jutting out nearly like a real cock. She smirked, and said in a husky purr, "Do you want to suck my cock, dear Witcher?" 

Geralt apparently learned something new about himself, judging by how quickly he clambered onto his knees and leaned to take the cock into his mouth. It tasted rather bland, though ever so slightly like Yennefer's soap, but he found he didn't care as soon as she slid her hands into his hair, tugging out the tie and tangling it in her fingers. She encouraged him forward, and he took it, letting it hit the back of his throat and swallowing all of it. Yen looked extremely pleased. Geralt braced himself with his hands against her hips, and she gently held him still to thrust into his mouth. He groaned softly, his cock throbbing eagerly as she fucked his mouth, finding himself wanting to know how it would feel in him – gods, how did she do this to him? No man Geralt had ever lain with had ever wanted to fuck him, or made him feel as needful as he did right then, deepthroating a wooden cock like he was born for it, and yet here he was, all strong muscle and heightened senses, trembling softly as he waited to get fucked by the one woman he was so madly in love with he could hardly breathe at times. 

His flow of thoughts was interrupted as Yen pulled back, the cock now thickly coated in saliva. Geralt caught his breath – deepthroating was no easy breathing task, even for a Witcher – and noted that she was breathing hard, too, clearly aroused at the sight of him on his knees for her. The thought sent thrills down his spine, his already aching cock throbbing near painfully. He needed to cum so badly. "Please," Geralt said, voice deep and wrecked from having his throat fucked. 

No sooner had the word left his mouth than Yennefer's lips pressed insistently against his. He easily opened his mouth for her, the taste of her so sweet and intoxicating, all pretense of power and control gone. Geralt was completely at her whim, and he loved every second of it. She kissed him deeply, her own urgency to see him come apart evident in her kiss. 

Yen pulled back, watching his face for any sign of hesitation. Finding nothing, she grinned. "Hands and knees," she said, and Geralt easily leaned down onto his forearms. The way his ass was in the air on display for her, with his cock hanging down and basically dripping, should have been embarrassing, but Geralt could tell how much she loved the sight by her sharp intake of breath and the way she grabbed his ass, and found himself not caring if it was a bit more exposing than he usually went for. 

Geralt felt the wet, hard touch of the wooden cock against his hole, slick from him sucking on it, and couldn't help the way he clenched, in anticipation and nervousness. Yen spread his ass cheeks apart, tugging at his hole just slightly, and started to push in. 

The tip gently slid in, his hole easily welcoming it and clenching down on it, and he let out a soft, " _Oh_." It was much thicker than her fingers, and the stretch felt foreign, but not painful. It filled him deeper, and _oh,_ that actually felt good. Geralt found himself struggling to keep his hips in place as Yennefer slid all the way inside. 

Finally, her hips met his ass. The depth of the toy was staggering – his own cock was longer than it, yet this felt so overwhelmingly deep inside him, and he had a moment's realization of how his partners felt on a regular basis – and then Yennefer rocked against him and _fuck_ it actually felt good. It gently dragged against the spot she had touched earlier, not enough to give him the same feeling, but enough to make him shudder and keen. 

Yennefer leaned over him as much as she could, for he was not a small person, and nipped and bit at his shoulder. One hand gently wound into his hair, and she pulled his head back, making him arch and the toy felt like it was even deeper inside him. "Do you like this, Geralt?" Yen whispered against his ear. "Do you like being taken, and filled, and fucked, like no one else ever has? Do you want to be a good boy and _take it_?" 

Geralt could hardly form words at the rush of arousal that went through him. " _Please_ ," was the only word he could get out, and it seemed like that was enough, because Yen leaned back, hand still in his hair, and thrust into him with a quick roll of her hips. Geralt's breath caught, and then Yen was properly fucking him, sliding nearly all the way out before fucking deep into him, over and over again. Geralt's cock throbbed needily, and he reached down to touch himself, growling at the stimulation, his cock slick in his hand. Yen let go of his hair, instead placing both of her hands on his hips, and set a quick, brutal pace, pulling him back onto the cock and making him take it. He was hardly a dozen strokes in before the angle of the cock changed to press down harder against the spot inside him, and he cursed as he came hard all over his hand and the cot, more cum dripping out than he expected. Yen didn't slow down as he came, and he trembled from over stimulation, letting out more sounds than he ever intended, but his cock quickly hardened once more.

Yennefer did slow down, then, and gently pulled out of him. Her fingers gently toyed at his rim, clearly enjoying how his hole gaped from the cock, before clenching back down around the tips of her fingers. Geralt let the aftershocks ripple through him, regaining control of his muscles, then slowly sat up and grabbed her face, eagerly kissing her. She ran her fingers along his back and shoulders, feeling the slight bit of sweat he had worked up, and kissed him hard, the way only she had ever kissed him. He tried to fumble with the clasps on the straps, and Yen shooed his hands away, not breaking the kiss as she removed them for him. As soon as it was gone, Geralt slid his fingers against her lips, feeling just how wet she had gotten for him. She sighed happily into his mouth, and he plunged two fingers inside her, not caring that the angle was a bit hard on his wrist as he fucked her quick and hard with his fingers. Her hands returned to his shoulders, gripping tightly as she moaned. Then she pulled back from the kiss, smiling when he tried to chase her mouth. Yen lost her cocky demeanor as he curled his fingers just so, and her legs trembled. "Your mouth. Now." 

Geralt complied, letting her lie back onto the cot before spreading her legs and settling in between them. His fingers returned to her pussy, two sliding in once more, as he lapped up the slick that was dripping from her, tongue flicking against her clit. Yen moaned, now properly gripping his hair, tugging it and making him groan against her. He saw one of her hands move, but focused on eating her out, the taste of her like pure sin. It wasn't until he felt her press something into his hand that Geralt looked up, and saw she had handed him the wooden cock, now removed from the straps. Meeting her eyes, she smiled. "Wanna– _fuck_ – see you fuck yourself for me. Please." 

Well, there was no way he could say no to that. 

His face _definitely_ flushed, he adjusted his grip on the toy, holding it by the flared base. Geralt reluctantly withdrew his fingers from Yen’s pussy, wanting two hands for his task for the time being, but made up for it by licking and sucking at her more insistently, his tongue sliding inside her and tasting every part of her, making her whimper and roll her hips. His slick fingers helped as he spread himself, tugging at his rim to press the head of the cock against it, and he slowly pressed it into himself. He hadn’t realized the amount of effort necessary to press it in, but before long, the tip had filled him, and he groaned at the semi-familiar stretch he had felt not minutes before. Above him, Yennefer’s breath quickened as she watched him. Knowing she was aroused by this, Geralt slid it in deeper, until it was all the way in him. He trembled at the feeling, and licked at her pussy with renewed vigor, his free hand returning to slide three fingers inside her. Her hips rocked up as he suckled on her clit, and Yen cried out as she came all over his fingers and mouth, her legs trembling beneath him. He didn’t let up, though – his fingers curled up against the sensitive part of her pussy, his tongue continuing its stimulation, and her moans got louder and higher pitched, gripping his hair tightly. Thankful for his ability to multitask better than most people, Geralt tugged at the cock inside him, pulling it out and sliding it back in the way she had done. His own hips trembled, his cock throbbing, and he tried to change how he moved the toy, chasing the thrilling feeling her fingers had given him. Angling it down, he slid it back in, and couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as he found it. Each time he hit it, his cock jumped and leaked more, and he was quickly becoming overwhelmed. Yen was still quivering and moaning below him, but she tugged slightly harder at his hair, and breathlessly demanded, “Come for me, Geralt.”

One more thrust, and Geralt moaned much higher than usual as he came, cock throbbing and dribbling out cum. With another flick of his tongue, Yen came again, clenching tightly around his fingers and whimpering. When he couldn’t take any more, he pulled the cock out of his ass, attempting to catch his breath as he lapped up the last of her cum. Gently removing his fingers from her, he licked them clean as she watched, breathless and flushed. She looked blissfully fucked out, and Geralt, though pleased he had done that to her, knew he probably looked much the same.

He scooted up the cot to lay next to her, feeling boneless and sated. Yen smiled as she looked at him, and leaned in to kiss him. It was gentler this time, not rushed by heady eagerness, but instead languishing in the pleasure that rippled through them, and Geralt couldn’t help but smile softly against her mouth.

Flopping back down, Yen suddenly grinned, looking at him. “So,” she said, her hand trailing along his side. "You seemed to like that." 

Geralt felt a small blush on his face, and grunted, turning his face away from her out of embarrassment. He heard Yen giggle, and she reached out to touch his face and turn him to look at her. Her eyes held no judgment or mockery, and she looked genuinely pleased. "I'm glad you did," she said, and he knew that she meant it. 

Geralt cleared his throat, and mumbled, "Me too," before rolling over to hold her in his arms. 

He looked forward to the next time Yennefer suggested something in the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> No, I have no idea if strap-ons existed in medieval times, but plot convenience demands it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Comments give me life!!


End file.
